Your Darkest Hour
by Spike'sSavior
Summary: Tragedy has befallen Goku and he has lost himself in grief and rage. Vegeta is the only one that can save him and the people of Earth from an enraged Goku. Crappy Summary.


Hey guys, this is my first DBZ fic in a long long long while so sorry if it kinda sucks. Anyway this isn't slash but it could be if you stand on your head and squint while singing Mary had a little lamb. But yea tell me what you think please.

* * *

He heard the shot. Heard the bullet whiz through the air and sink deep into flesh and shatter bone.

He was no where near her, but he knew she was gone. Chi Chi had been ambushed on her way home from the market and after putting up a fight one of her attackers had taken out a gun and shot her. Emptying the clip into her body before taking her purse and his buddies and ran off.

"Kakarrot?" he heard Vegeta say as Goku stopped in mid attack. Vegeta normally would take advantage of the situation but he could feel in the pit of his stomach that something was horribly wrong.

"Chi Chi," Goku whispered his voice hollow and far away. Goku lifted his fingers to his forehead.

"Kakarrot!" Vegeta said as the younger Saiyan disappeared. The Saiyan Prince felt his rivals ki reappear in the village at the base of the mountain Goku lived on. He turned around and flew towards the village, intent on finding out what had happened for Goku to stop their spar so suddenly.

* * *

Goku searched frantically for Chi Chi, he stopped as he saw a group of people running towards an alley way and he followed them. He easily pushed his way through the crowd and he saw a man kneeling next to a woman lying on the ground. The smell of blood assaulted his senses and he watched as the red pool slowly seeped out of her body like a waterfall.

"Chi Chi," he whispered once more, eyes wide and full of tears that burned his cheeks as they fell.

The man looked over his shoulder as Goku whispered her name. "Do you know her?" the man asked softly.

"My wife," he answered.

The man cast his eyes down "She's gone, I'm sorry there's nothing I could do, she had lost too much blood."

Goku felt his feet moving on their own and the man stood and moved away from her. He looked down at her lifeless form and he fell to his knees, blood soaking through his orange pants.

The young Saiyan could see the bullet wound in her neck. She had bleed out so fast nothing could have saved her. Tears were still burning his cheeks raw and he reached out and gently stroked her raven hair. He looked back at the bullet wound and growled.

Chi Chi had been taken from him, she was murdered, murdered by human punks. He felt his energy level rise along with his rage. He didn't know how to control his pain and his anger. He let them consume him as he powered up to a Super Saiyan and let out a loud roar.

He looked down at Chi Chi once more. Goku would avenge her, he would make things right. He stood up slowly and turned around to look at the frightened crowd of humans at the mouth of the alley way.

Goku couldn't understand, after he had saved them time and time again the humans had taken the one thing he loved most.

Raising his hand he created a small energy ball and threw it at the horror struck homo-sapiens.

Goku growled when his ki blast was knocked up and out of the way of the human by standers.

"Kakarrot, have you lost your mind?" Vegeta yelled as he appeared at the mouth of the alley way.

"Get out of here Vegeta, I don't want to fight you," Goku growled, his voice dark and cold.

"What the hell is going on?" Vegeta asked.

"They killed Chi Chi," Goku said "Now it's their turn."

Vegeta's eyes widened as he looked behind Goku to see Chi Chi's body and the blood slowly seeping towards the two Saiyans. Vegeta stared at the woman and in her place he saw Bulma. She had died over a year ago in an explosion caused by an experiment she had been working on. Vegeta had never felt true loss and agony until that day and Goku had been there to help him through it. Now it was his turn to return the favor.

"I'm not going to let you kill these people Kakarrot," Vegeta said and Goku growled angrily.

Vegeta watched as Goku powered up to a Super Saiyan three and he powered up to the highest level he could reach, Super Saiyan two.

Goku disappeared and Vegeta felt the younger Saiyan's fist connect with his stomach. Vegeta was thrown back, hitting the side of a building at full force.

There were people running everywhere, screaming their heads off. Goku turned his attention away from the Prince he did not wish to harm and onto his enemy, the people themselves. He fired another ki ball, at the mob stampeding up the street.

Vegeta threw himself at the energy blast, blocking the explosion with his body, trying to buy more time for the people to evacuate the town.

"Stop this Kakarrot, killing these people won't bring her back," Vegeta yelled.

"Why are you protecting them, you're the one always saying how they're weak and pathetic, they deserve their fate," Goku snarled. Goku was finally acting like a Saiyan warrior. Vegeta would have been proud only a few years ago, but the prospect of killing innocent people now only made him sick.

"Your woman wouldn't have wanted this," Vegeta said, trying to reason with the infuriated warrior.

"My woman is dead!" Goku yelled as he fly forward and kicked Vegeta in the face, grabbing a hold of the smaller Saiyan before he could be tossed back and began to pound into the prince mercilessly.

Vegeta tried his best to fight back but he was no match for a Super Saiyan three and he knew it. If Goku killing him would save these people by defusing the young Saiyan's rage then so be it. He had died to save these people before and he would do it again if necessary. He wasn't the hero but in Bulma's eyes he was and that was enough for him to do the right thing one more time.

Goku felt his rage turn to grief as he landed more hits onto Vegeta's body. Goku felt the stinging tears making their way down his face once more and his hits suddenly stopped and he was back to his regular form. Vegeta found himself wrapped in Goku's large embrace, the young warrior sobbing into his shoulder.

"Vegeta I'm so sorry," Goku managed to say.

The Prince understood Goku's pain. This world had taken what they had loved most from them. It had taken it cruelly, abruptly, and unfairly. There was nothing left for them on Earth.

"Kakarrot," Vegeta said softly, he looked at the Saiyan sobbing into the crook of his neck. "It's…it's alright," the Prince said not knowing what to say to comfort his ally.

"I…I could have killed them, I could have killed you, I'm so sorry," Goku hiccupped.

"You could never have killed me Kakarrot, even if you wanted to," Vegeta said with a smirk and Goku hiccupped again in a tired laugh.

"Thank you Vegeta for being here and saving them, for saving me," Goku said as he pulled away from the Prince and wiped his eyes.

"Well I couldn't stand by and let Earth's hero destroy the Earth now could I?" Vegeta asked.

Goku looked at him wearily and whispered "I don't think I want to be its hero anymore."

"Then perhaps its time to find someplace else to save," Vegeta said. Goku looked at him in curiosity, the young warrior knew there wasn't anything left for him on Earth. His sons had grown up and had moved out of the house and now had families of their own but it wasn't the same and he felt more alone even with Chi Chi around.

"What about the Earth?" Goku asked.

Vegeta looked up at the darkening sky, knowing it would be another moonless night. "There will be a time when the Earth will cry out for us to save them again, Kakarrot," Vegeta said before looking back at Goku. "And when that time comes we will answer, no."


End file.
